Calm Down, We'll be Fine
by aalterna
Summary: Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyelamatkannya dari kumpulan vampir dan membawanya ke tempat pengungsian di dalam sebuah gereja./"Kuatkan dirimu. Perang ini baru dimulai."/Warning: AU, OOC, pointless/friendship or sho-ai it's up to you


Title: Calm down, we'll be fine

Author: aalterna

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Rating: T

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine

**Begin**

writeln('-');

Segala hal yang terjadi di kehidupan pemuda itu sejak 2 hari yang lalu―semuanya, bahkan saat pemuda itu bernafas―terasa seperti mimpi.

Masih teringat jelas di memori pemuda itu tentang bagaimana nyawa kedua orang tuanya yang direnggut secara paksa oleh vampir-vampir yang tiba-tiba masuk ke London (kota dimana pemuda itu tinggal) dua hari lalu.

Dia juga masih ingat dengan saat bagaimana dia berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian saat vampir-vampir itu menyudutkannya.

Bagaimana seseorang―yang tidak pernah pemuda itu bayangkan akan datang―tiba-tiba justru menyelamatkannya dari tempat itu. Menyelamatkannya dari ketakutan yang tak pernah dia sangka dia miliki dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana 'penyelamat' itu membawanya lari, memaksakan kaki-kakinya untuk bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

Juga bagaimana pemuda itu dan penyelamatnya bisa sampai disini, di dalam sebuah gereja besar yang beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah tempat pengungsian puluhan orang―atau itulah yang pemuda itu ketahui saat ini.

Semuanya terekam jelas di ingatan pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu... namun semua itu terasa seperti pasir di ingatannya. Seperti pasir, ingatannya terlalu sulit untuk digenggam. Ingatannya seperti pasir yang tidak berwujud pasti, sesuatu yang... absurd. Setiap kali dia berusaha menggenggamnya terlalu erat, ingatan itu malah semakin merembes keluar melalui sela-sela jarinya, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang pergi.

Dan disinilah pemuda bertubuh kecil bernama Ciel itu sekarang. Berdiri di depan salah satu bak cuci piring yang ada di luar gereja, bersama setumpuk piring kotor yang harus dia bersihkan. Well, sebenarnya itu bukan menjadi keharusan Ciel untuk membersihkan piring-piring itu, tapi karena tak ada satupun dari semua pengungsi yang ada disana mau melakukannya, jadi Ciel yang turun tangan. Toh Ciel juga tidak memiliki kegiatan yang terlalu berarti.

Dengan susah payah, Ciel menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggosokkan spons berbusa itu ke piring yang dipegangnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Sejak 15 menit terakhir, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di setiap piring yang ada menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Sekedar info: Ciel bukan seorang 'left handed', itulah alasan kenapa pemuda itu kesulitan mencuci piring-piring disana. Dan alasan kenapa Ciel―yang bukan orang kidal―menggunakan tangan kirinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena tangan kanan Ciel memang sedang tidak bisa digunakan secara optimal saat ini.

Sudah dua hari ini tangan kanan Ciel―yang terluka cukup dalam karena terkena cakaran vampir―, diperban sedemikian rupa dengan kain perban berwarna putih.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Tangan kanannya terasa sakit saat dia memaksakan diri untuk menggunakannya. Tapi Ciel tidak berhenti, dia masih saja menggerakkan tangannya dan menghiraukan rasa sakit disana.

Ciel dapat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan dengan agak tergesa menuruni tangga gereja menuju ke arah Ciel. Belum sempat Ciel menengok untuk melihat siapa orang itu, tanpa diduga orang itu malah merebut spons yang dibawa Ciel.

Ciel menengok ke samping untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengambil spons-nya. Dan ketika Ciel mendapati pelakunya adalah si pemuda 'penyelamat'nya, Ciel hanya menatapnya. Terdiam tanpa berniat bicara.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Ciel itu memberikan senyum cerahnya sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri tepat di samping Ciel, menghadapkan dirinya ke bak cuci piring, mengambil salah satu piring kotor yang ada di depannya dan dia mulai membersihkan mereka.

Ciel tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, hendak merebut spons yang dibawa pemuda itu, namun ternyata pemuda itu dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Kau ini. Setidaknya biarkan orang lain yang lebih sehat untuk mengerjakan ini. Kau istirahat saja sana," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada memaksa.

Dengan keras kepala, Ciel bergerak untuk merebut kembali spons-nya. Namun sekali lagi Ciel gagal dalam usahanya karena pemuda itu yang langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkan spons itu 2 kali lebih jauh dari jangkauan Ciel.

Ciel berhenti berusaha. Dan dengan ekspresi datar, Ciel menatap pemuda berbola mata crimson bernama Sebastian itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian disertai dengan seulas senyum kemenangan yang bermain di bibirnya.

Ciel masih diam disana, menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Sebastian membalas tatapan Ciel dengan tersenyum. Dia tahu, Ciel tidak bisu. Dia sangat ingat jika dulu Ciel bisa bicara. Hanya sejak dua hari lalu―sejak Sebastian menyelamatkannya dari kepungan beberapa vampir―Ciel tidak pernah bicara.

Mengingat jika sesaat sebelum itu Ciel melihat secara langsung bagaimana orang tuanya dibunuh oleh vampir, tidak heran jika Ciel mengalami trauma berat yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara saat ini. Sebastian yakin jika Ciel pasti bisa bicara lagi―suatu saat nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ciel mendesah. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah saja dari Sebastian.

Ciel bergerak untuk mencuci tangannya yang dipenuhi busa ke air yang mengucur dari kran yang ada di wastafel itu. Busa di tangan Ciel belum sepenuhnya menghilang saat Sebastian tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

Terkejut, Ciel mendongak, melihat pada Sebastian yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bola mata biru-nya. Bingung adalah ekspresi terjelas yang terlihat dari wajah Ciel saat ini.

Sebastian tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk sejenak memperhatikan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Kemudian sambil bergerak untuk membersihkan tangan Ciel dari busa yang ada, Sebastian bicara dengan nada rendah, "Kuatkan dirimu. Perang ini baru dimulai."

Ciel rasanya ingin menangis mendengar kalimat itu.

Se-rapi apapun Ciel menyembunyikannya, nyatanya rasa sakit di dadanya kembali muncul, mengoyaknya dari dalam dan membuat Ciel hampir gila karena sakit. Ciel tidak mungkin menghiraukan sebuah luka teramat dalam yang sudah 2 hari terakhir bercokol di dadanya itu.

Ciel dapat merasakan dada sebelah kirinya kembali terasa sesak.

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dari sini dia dapat melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang membaringkan tubuh mereka di lantai dingin tanpa alas dan berusaha untuk tidur. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil dan orang tua yang terlihat begitu mengantuk dengan mata sembab. Dia dapat melihat beberapa pria dan wanita yang memang terluka parah sudah tidur lebih dulu dengan perban dan darah di tubuh mereka.

Semuanya terlihat sama: takut, benci, marah, dan putus asa. Tak jauh beda seperti perasaan Ciel saat ini.

Ciel mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak mungkin jika ini baru dimulai, bukan?

Sebastian melepas tangan Ciel yang telah bersih dan Ciel menarik mundur tangannya. Sebastian mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan piring-piring di depannya sembari berujar dengan nada datar, "Just go to sleep, Ciel. I'll handle this stuff."

Ciel menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban jika dia masih belum ingin tidur.

Sebastian menengok ke arah Ciel sambil tersenyum.

Itu bukan senyum biasa. Ciel tahu. Karena senyum Sebastian saat ini lebih terlihat seperti senyum milik seorang iblis yang tak akan segan-segan menyiramkan magma neraka padanya. Ciel yang mengerti arti dari senyum Sebastian itu langsung merengut. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat Sebastian mencuci piring.

Beberapa hari yang lalu―jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi―, seingat Ciel, Sebastian hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Seseorang yang tidak terlalu Ciel kenal dekat karena sejak Ciel pindah ke London beberapa tahun lalu, Sebastian sudah bersekolah di luar kota. Seingatnya, Sebastian juga hanya kembali ke apartemennya di London tiap 6 bulan sekali. Dan itupun hanya untuk membersihkan rumah itu, sebentar kemudian dia sudah pergi lagi. Seolah Sebastian tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Ciel untuk mengenal dirinya.

Tapi sekarang?

Cukup banyak hal yang sudah terjadi untuk mengubah semua itu.

Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di belakangnya, mencari kenyamanan disana.

Pemuda itu masih mendengarkan suara kecipak air ketika Sebastian mencuci piring-piring itu, dia juga masih dapat mendengar suara dentingan piring yang berbenturan tanpa sengaja, saat tanpa Ciel sendiri sadari, perlahan dia telah terhanyut dalam mimpinya.

writeln('-');

Tempat dimana Ciel berada saat ini terasa bergetar bersamaan dengan suara debuman keras yang berasal dari pintu gereja.

Ciel sontak membuka matanya. Dia memandang panik ke sekelilingnya. Di dalam keremangan gereja itu dia dapat melihat orang-orang yang juga mulai terbangun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, mereka saling melontarkan pertanyaan dan kebingungan mereka ke satu sama lain. Membuat seisi gereja terdengar mulai berdengung karena gumaman-gumaman itu. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara semua suara itu yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada.

Suara debuman di pintu gereja itu terdengar lagi. Membuat seisi gereja bergetar.

Ciel menyingkap jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya―

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Ciel menggunakan jaket sebagai selimut? Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya Ciel masih berada di luar gereja? Ini pasti karena―

Pemuda itu menengok ke samping. Bola mata beriris biru gelap milik Ciel mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah tampan telah duduk tepat di sampingnya—Sebastian. Sebastian melihat lurus ke depan sana, pada pintu gereja, dengan alis bertaut.

"Mereka datang," ucap Sebastian setengah berbisik.

Ciel ingin memekik pada Sebastian, menanyakan dengan suara keras tentang siapa 'mereka' yang Sebastian maksud.

Tapi tidak, Ciel tidak bisa. Kata-kata dan suaranya terhenti di tenggorokannya. Dan Ciel tahu alasan kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Jauh di dalam pikirannya, sesungguhnya Ciel sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Sebastian sebagai 'mereka'. Dan seharusnya itu sudah menjadi hal yang sangat jelas.

Jelas jika 'mereka' yang ada di luar sana pastilah sekumpulan vampir haus darah itu.

Memang gereja ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk berlindung, namun sekali musuh mereka mampu menerobos masuk, Ciel yakin jika tidak akan ada satupun diantara Ciel, atau Sebastian, atau pengungsi-pengungsi lain, yang mampu kabur dari gereja ini.

Semua orang yang ada disini akan mati di tangan vampir-vampir itu.

Tapi Ciel berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan pikiran itu. Dia berharap dengan begitu, apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak benar-benar terrealisasikan.

Suara hantaman di pintu itu terdengar lagi dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Para pengungsi lain mulai terlihat panik. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang bersikap histeris. Mereka memang terlihat panik, namun yang terdengar dari mereka hanyalah keheningan yang khusyuk. Para orang tua terlihat mulai memenangkan anak-anak mereka. Dan beberapa orang terlihat mulai memeluk satu sama lain.

Sebastian tiba-tiba meraih sebelah tangan Ciel dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ciel menatapnya sendu.

Apakah keadaan ini memang sudah se-parah yang ada di pikiran Ciel?

Detak jantung Ciel kembali berpacu, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya, saat telinganya mendengar kedua daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu di depan sana berderak keras karena sesuatu mendorongnya dari luar.

Ciel memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, berharap jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Berharap ketika dia membuka matanya nanti, semuanya akan kembali normal seperti seharusnya.

Seperti seharusnya?

Memang seperti apa yang dia maksud dengan 'seperti seharusnya' itu?

Apakah seharusnya dunia ini berjalan dalam kedamaian? Apakah seharusnya orang tuanya masih hidup? Apakah seharusnya vampir-vampir itu tak pernah ada? Apakah seharusnya dia tidak pernah mengenal Sebastian?

Ciel masih memejamkan matanya saat dia berpikir jika dia harus mencoret option terakhir.

Ciel dapat merasakan seseorang memeluk bahunya dan mendekapnya. Memberikan sebuah perasaan aman sekaligus perasaan penuh waspada bagi Ciel. Ciel membuka matanya saat Sebastian memeluknya dua kali lebih erat.

Dan sekali lagi, Sebastian mampu menyelamatkan Ciel dari ketakutannya saat Sebastian berbisik di telinga Ciel dengan nada menenangkan, "Calm down, we'll be fine."

**End.**


End file.
